Pesawat Telepon
by rasyalleva
Summary: Suara deringan telepon terdengar di kediaman Karma setiap pukul setengah dua belas malam. {untuk challenge Kasih Putih} {AsaKaru}


assassination classroom and all identifiable character(s) are owned by Yusei Matsui.

the author does not earn profit from the story.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Suara deringan telepon terdengar di kediaman Karma setiap pukul setengah dua belas malam.**_

 **Pesawat Telepon © kaoru ishinomori** (5291578)

[untuk challenge Kasih Putih oleh reynyah di Infantrum]

.

* * *

.

.

 **Minggu, 14 Februari.**

Ini berawal dari suatu malam yang kelewat cerah. Tanpa angin atau pertanda macam apa lainnya, Akabane Karma yang sedang mengetuk meja belajar dengan pensil karena memikirkan soal matematika di hadapannya ini, mendengar telepon rumahnya berbunyi.

Karma menghela napas, nyaris dibantingnya pensil. Cepat ia beranjak, membuka pintu kamar, kemudian berjalan menuju pesawat telepon. Sebelum diangkat, ia melirik jam. Siapa orang yang berniat untuk mengganggu malam dengan deringan telepon pukul setengah dua belas?

Sebelum telepon itu berdering untuk kelima kalinya, Karma mengangkat telepon dengan kesal. "Apa?" tanyanya dengan kurangajar, sangat tidak sopan karena itu sama saja mencoreng nama baik marganya apabila yang menelepon adalah kerabat si ayah atau orang terhormat lainnya.

" _Selamat malam, Akabane Karma."_

Keheningan malam yang panjang tercipta. Karma mendadak cengo agak lama. Suara itu terasa familiar, rasanya ia pernah mendengar suara itu di suatu tempat—tapi tunggu dulu. Siapa?

" _Ini aku, kamu tidak kenal suaraku?"_

Suara menyebalkan itu.. oh. Benar juga!

"Asano?!" kerutan di dahi Karma menyatakan ekspresi heran. Dengan cepat ia menghentakkan kepala menghadap jam dinding, memastikan pukul berapa sekarang. "Untuk apa kamu menelepon tengah malam begini? Menanyakan soal matematika?"

Terdengar decihan emosi di ujung sana, kemudian telepon langsung terputus.

Karma terbengong-bengong, gagang telepon masih setia menempel di telinganya sampai beberapa menit ke depan.

.

.

 **Senin, 15 Februari.**

Karma sedang terlelap ketika deringan telepon membangunkannya pada jam yang sama. Ia mengambil bantal dan menutupi wajahnya, berpura-pura tidak peka dengan deringan telepon tersebut. Pasti hanya satu kali saja, kemudian sudah.

Oke, di saat seperti ini memang paling tidak enak menjadi orang yang sensitif. Kesal bukan main, Karma menyeret paksa kakinya sendiri, bersama tangannya yang masih setia membawa-bawa bantal, berjalan menuju pesawat telepon.

"Halo," ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut sambil menguap.

" _Selamat malam, Akabane Karma."_

"Huh?" otaknya yang masih terlelap gagal mewaspadai diri. "Apa?" Karma mengucek sebelah matanya.

" _Kataku; selamat malam, Akabane Karma."_

Entah siapa yang meneleponnya ini, Karma merasa pembicaraan akan panjang, tetapi ia sudah tak kuat. Mata setengah terpejam, ia mengambil kursi di dekat situ dan duduk. "Eh—apa?"

Helaan napas tidak sabar di ujung sana.

" _Aku bilang; selamat malam, Akabane Karma."_

"Oh," Karma setengah tertidur. "Selamat malam juga."

Kemudian ia mematikan telepon, dan ketiduran di sana sampai pagi.

.

.

 **Selasa, 16 Februari.**

Deringan telepon memekikkan telinga-telinga tetangga sebanyak ratusan kali.

Tapi sang pemilik rumah tidak mengangkatnya, tenggelam dalam alam mimpi.

.

.

 **Rabu, 17 Februari.**

Karma terbangun pukul setengah dua belas kurang lima menit. Lapar. Ia memang tidak sempat makan malam hari ini. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya meskipun malas, keluar kamar menuju dapur dan membuka lemari.

Diambilnya sepotong roti dan langsung dimakannya sambil berdiri.

Rasanya berat sekali kalau harus membuang tenaga untuk menarik kursi dan duduk, sehingga sepertinya ia akan menghabiskan rotinya dalam perjalanan menuju kamar. Karma menutup pintu lemari tersebut, kemudian berbalik, hendak melanjutkan kembali tidur.

Telepon berdering tepat ketika ia ada di dekat situ.

"Halo?" ia langsung mengangkatnya dengan cepat, bahkan pada saat deringan telepon pertama belum tuntas.

Ada suara terkesiap di ujung sana, sampai kemudian telepon dimatikan tiba-tiba.

Karma mengerutkan kening, kemudian mengembalikan telepon ke tempat semula, dan melanjutkan langkah menuju kamar seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi.

.

.

 **Kamis, 18 Februari.**

Karma baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi ketika deringan telepon itu terdengar. Sambil mendecak karena seharusnya ia bisa melanjutkan tidur lagi, Karma mengubah tujuannya yang semula kamar menjadi pesawat telepon. Dilihatnya jam dinding, kemudian ia mengerutkan kening. Jam setengah dua belas malam. Siapa yang kira-kira menelepon pada hampir tengah malam begini?

"Halo?" tanyanya setelah mengangkat telepon. Nadanya normal, pembawaannya normal.

" _Selamat malam, Akabane Karma."_

Dikerutkannya kening. "Ini siapa?" tanyanya ragu-ragu, sama sekali tidak mengingat pengalamannya dengan dering telepon pada hari-hari sebelumnya. Ia belum pernah berurusan dengan polisi, 'kan? Nada suara yang ada di seberang itu seperti penuh kemarahan yang sudah lama mendendam. Diingat-ingatnya ribuan kejahilan yang pernah ia lakukan.

Terdengar tarikan napas di ujung sana.

" _Ini aku—"_

Karma menutup sambungan telepon dengan segera.

Oke, sepertinya ia tengah bermimpi sekarang. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan mimpi yang mengendalikannya. Sebaiknya ia kembali ke kamar, karena mimpinya pasti akan berganti, dan ia langsung lupa dengan semua ini.

.

.

 **Jumat, 19 Februari.**

Karma sedang bersembunyi di balik selimut ketika mendengar suara deringan telepon. Disibakkannya selimut tersebut, ia terbangun, dan duduk sebentar. Deringan telepon masih berbunyi. Itu deringan telepon sungguhan, 'kan? Ia tidak sedang mengigau, 'kan?

Dibukanya pintu kamar dan Karma mencari jam dinding. Pukul setengah dua belas malam.

Ia mengucek sebelah matanya, berjalan menuju pesawat telepon yang masih menyalak-nyalak itu.

Baru saja hendak mengangkatnya, deringan tersebut berhenti tiba-tiba.

Karma mengerutkan kening. Tetapi ia mengangkat bahu, berbalik, kembali menuju kamarnya dan tidak memikirkan apa-apa lagi.

.

.

 **Sabtu, 20 Februari.**

Deringan telepon itu kembali bersuara lagi, namun sampai ratusan kalipun, tetap saja tidak diangkat.

Sang pemilik rumah menginap di rumah teman, sedang tidak ada di tempat.

.

.

 **Minggu, 21 Februari.**

Karma menguap, ia mengacak rambutnya. Ia tidak boleh mengantuk sekarang, ia tidak boleh tidur sebelum menyelesaikan kumpulan soal matematika di hadapannya ini. Dengan cepat disambarnya modul matematika yang baru saja ia beli tadi sore. Siapa tahu di modul ini dijelaskan bagaimana cara menjawabnya.

Limit fungsi, limit fungsi—oh ada. Di halaman empat puluh enam, ya. Oke, halaman empat puluh enam, halaman empat puluh—

Pesawat telepon yang berdering tiba-tiba membuyarkan segala bentuk konsentrasinya.

Karma mendecak. Ia menutup buku dengan suara keras, berdiri dengan cara memundurkan kursinya dengan bunyi berderit yang menyakitkan telinga. Dengan kesal dibukanya pintu kamar dengan cara dihempaskan keras-keras. Ia melihat jam. Setengah dua belas malam. Makhluk macam apa yang meneleponnya pukul segini?

"Siapa ini?" tanyanya dengan kasar.

" _Selamat malam, Akabane Karma."_

"Hah?" Karma mengerutkan kening, ia mencoba meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. "Ini siapa?"

Terdengar helaan napas kesal di ujung sana. Karma mengerutkan kening. Apa yang membuat marah dari kata-katanya? Rasanya, ia hanya menanyakan nama saja, memangnya itu pantas menjadi alasan mengapa orang di sana menghela napas kesal begitu saja? Seharusnya dirinya yang kesal karena konsentrasinya mengerjakan soal matematika terganggu.

" _Ini aku, kamu tidak kenal suaraku?"_

Karma mengangkat kedua alisnya. Oh, kalau tidak salah—

"Asano Gakushuu?" Karma melebarkan bola matanya. Ia melihat ke arah jam dinding sekali lagi. "Sekarang jam setengah dua belas malam, kamu meneleponku?" ia bertanya dengan nada kebingungan, tetapi kemudian ia teringat sesuatu. "Oh, iya, kamu juga meneleponku minggu lalu!" katanya nyaris kepada dirinya sendiri, sama sekali lupa bahwa yang bersangkutan meneleponnya tiap malam setelah itu.

Asano, di ujung sana, menghela napas kesal kedua kalinya. Ia ingin meneriaki orang tidak peka itu, tetapi ia harus menahannya.

" _Dengarkan aku baik-baik, oke?"_

"Ada apa?" Karma menyeringai. "Kamu jadi menanyakan aku soal matematika? Oh, jadi kamu tidak tahu cara mengerjakan soal matematika minggu lalu, dan selama seminggu ini kamu berusaha mengerjakannya, tetapi kamu masih tetap tidak mengerti, 'kan? Coba sini, sebutkan soalnya biar aku—"

Sang pendengar tidak tahan lagi, asap sudah mengepul dari kedua telinganya. Dibantingnya telepon.

Karma menutup teleponnya juga setelah memastikan telepon benar-benar ditutup paksa, ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan rasa puas. Kejahilan pada waktu tengah malam benar-benar membuat _mood_ -nya membaik drastis.

.

.

 **tonight: Senin 22 Februari.**

Karma sedang bergelung dengan selimutnya ketika deringan telepon itu menghancurkan alam mimpinya. Ia langsung terduduk, namun keadaannya setengah sadar. Segera ia beranjak, dengan masih membawa selimut dan bantalnya.

Ia mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo?" tanyanya dengan suara nyaris seperti orang malas-malasan. Kepalanya ia letakkan di atas meja, sepertinya ia akan siap-siap ketiduran lagi di sana.

" _Selamat malam, Akabane Karma."_

"Huh?" Karma berusaha berkonsentrasi, tetapi sel-sel di otaknya masih enggan terbangun dan membantunya. Alhasil ia gagal memusatkan perhatian. "Siapa? Apa?" ia ingin menambahkan 'ini di mana?' tetapi untungnya tidak jadi. Membuang energi.

" _Kataku; selamat malam, Akabane Karma."_

"Oh," Karma menguap. "Kalau begitu, selamat malam juga—"

" _ **HOI!**_ _"_

Langsung, teriakan itu membuat teleponnya terjatuh, jantung Karma terlompat, badannya refleks menegak dengan cepat. "Hah?!" Karma terkejut sendiri. Sedetik kemudian, ia langsung sadar bahwa suara teriakan yang membangunkannya itu berasal dari telepon. Ia langsung mengambil telepon yang untung kabelnya tidak sampai putus itu. "Apa? Apa?"

Suara tarikan napas.

" _Aku bilang; selamat malam, Akabane Karma."_

Karma mengerutkan kening, ia berusaha mengatur napasnya. Ia masih terkejut, sebenarnya, tetapi ia tidak mau memperlihatkannya. "Ini siapa?" tanyanya, sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat siapa pemilik suara yang rasanya tidak asing ini.

" _Ini aku, kamu tidak kenal suaraku?"_

Karma terdiam lama. Ini siapa—oh. "Asano?" Karma mengerutkan kening, kemudian kesal sendiri. "Jadi kamu yang berteriak tadi?" sebenarnya mukanya memerah, tetapi Asano tidak perlu tahu, dan ia tidak boleh membiarkan Asano tahu.

Jeda lama.

" _Dengarkan aku baik-baik, oke?"_

"Hah?" Karma memutar kepala, melihat jam. Jam setengah dua belas malam, lebih sedikit. Kemudian diputarnya kepala kembali. "Apa?" ia memutuskan untuk meladeni saja.

Ada jeda, lumayan panjang.

Sampai pada titik di mana Karma tidak bisa menahannya. "Halo? Asano?"

Tarikan napas.

" **Happy Valentine** _, Karma."_

"..."

Jeda baru dibuat oleh sang penerima telepon. Jeda yang lamanya dua kali lipat daripada sebelumnya, namun sang lawan bicara tidak mencoba mematahkannya dengan angkat suara.

"Asano."

" _...apa?"_ sang pemilik nama menjawab juga, meskipun enggan. Untung tidak ada yang melihat bahwa warna wajahnya itu sudah semerah lahar gunung berapi.

Karma mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Coba cek kalender, deh. Memangnya kamu pikir sekarang tanggal berapa, sih?"

 _"..."_

"Halo?"

Teriakan membahana dari ujung telepon.

" _AKU SUDAH MENCOBA UNTUK MENGATAKAN INI PADAMU DARI DELAPAN HARI YANG LALU, DASAR TIDAK PEKA!"_

.

.

TAMAT

.

* * *

 **corner**

 **Halo. Serius, awalnya fict ini pengen bergenre horror, terus ke suspense, terus ke angst, dan (seperti biasa) kembali ke genre mayor yang saya bisa, yaitu romance nanggung (?). Oke, fict ini didedikasikan untuk challenge Kasih Putih yang dibuat oleh reynyah a.k.a teh ran! Jadi karena peraturannya nggak boleh coklat atau bunga, jadinya ucapan aja XD Semoga suka, ya, teh XD Yang lain boleh lho ikut, kalau mau tahu teknisnya silakan kunjungi Infantrum. Terakhir, kritik dan sarannya ditunggu! Terimakasih sudah membaca.  
**

 _ **kaoru ishinomori**_


End file.
